The Lore of Sirens and Slayers
by CoSmO333
Summary: This story follows a girl that learns to accept herself and saves the family that she makes. Becoming the glue to keep Fairy Tail together she finds some unorthodox ways to keep Fairy Tail afloat. This is reposted after being revamped so sorry if looks familiar.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail. So this is revamped and reposted I am happier with it now and got a few more chapters started as well so I apologize if you are seeing this again.

_Signed communication _ so I don't have to say I signed every time she talks

**Chapter One**

"I promise that we will be just fine here, and you will not be bullied. They are going to love you kitten."

As my father reassures me yet again that this new job will be different then the last. We will be working for a guild this time and they are filled with people that are different and have magical abilities. I still worry and fiddle at the bandana covering most of my face as we walk down the busy road in Magnolia. He squeezes my hand to distract me yet again from my worry.

I let go of his hand and sign to him _'I will give it a chance and try not to worry.'_

The job flyer is for a bar hand and cook which is exactly what we did from the previous job. The diner just wasn't used to us being so different and too many people was causing problems for us. Thankfully we found this flyer posted shortly after quitting. I did notice Magnolia is quite different already. No one stared at us throughout our train ride and while walking along the streets. Which is odd since father is very tall with Bengal colored fur that's graying along his face. The fact that his cat like characteristics makes him look so out of place makes it easier for me to hide myself beside him. My tan complexion and curly red hair doesn't seem to go noticed with him around.

I walk straight into my dad too lost in my own thoughts to notice he stopped walking.

"We're here."

I look up and see a large arch way with _Fairy Tail _going across. I have never seen a building so large, although this has been my first time coming to a large city. I am still sure it's the size of a castle. I can't believe we will be working a bar inside it. My imagination runs wild as I start picturing the different uniforms, we would have to wear in such a beautiful place. I slowly follow my father once again up the stairs as I hear yelling inside as if a large brawl is going on. I hurry up and grab his hand afraid to be caught up in it as we begin to enter. He pulls his cloak up over his ears and I do the same as we begin to bob and weave through the mess of people to get to the bar. It seemed a large amount of them are fighting and I cannot believe this is the inside of this beautiful guild.

Finally, we make it to the bar, and I am just flabbergasted this place is crazy. I saw a man running around in his underwear, another guy covered in fire and a woman in armor like a knight. At least no one is staring at us. Maybe dad is right this place is completely different. As he speaks to the white-haired barmaid, I see her look down at me and smile while pointing to the right where a small old man is chugging beer from the counter. That must be the guild master I think to myself. We walk over to him and dad starts speaking.

"We are here regarding the job you posted asking for a bar hand and cook."

The older man looks at us and smiles.

"My name is Makarov and I am the guild master of Fairy Tail, will you remove your hoods and introduce yourselves?"

I quickly look to my father to follow his lead as he lowers his hood and tells him his name is Julius and mine is Calypso. I lower my hood and the guild master looks between us and asks us if we want to join the guild since he can sense our magic. I nod my head and my father smiles.

"You can start tomorrow Mira will show you your jobs and see to it you get a guild mark. Listen up brats we have to new members of the guild so be sure to give them a warm welcome. This here is Julius and his daughter Calypso."

After the guild master makes the announcement the guild cheers and he returns to drinking. We walk a few steps over to who we now know as Mira that is waiting with the guild stamp.

"Where and what color would you like your guild mark?" She asks sweetly.

I sign purple and put my left hand out. She looks at me confused. My father interrupts and says, "Purple on our left hands please."

As he sets his left paw beside mine, I look and smile at him beneath my bandana happy that we will have matching guild marks. She quickly stamps our hands and apologizes for not understanding.

"No need to apologize she doesn't speak so she uses sign language to communicate. Don't worry she can hear just fine."

She looks at us as if she wants to ask a question but shakes her head and continues down the bar to serve the other mages. How strange to think we are now part of guild I muse to myself. I hear a slight commotion behind us assuming the brawl has moved until I hear a gruff voice say "Uncle Julius?" in a questioning tone.

We turn around and I see a large exceed like my father only black and white. He is staring at my dad like he seen a ghost. Slowly my dad reaches out and grabs his arm in a one-armed hug.

"Lily my boy! So wonderful to see you! I didn't believe any other exceeds was sent to Earthland as well!"

They untangled from the hug and dad pulled me up in front of him to introduce me.

"This is my daughter Calypso. Calypso this is your cousin Patherlily."

The black exceed held out his paw and bent down low to be closer to eye level with me shaking my hand.

"I look forward to getting to know you." He said with a friendly smile that I couldn't help but return.

"She uses sign language to communicate but I will be happy to help with that. We were going to get something to eat before heading back to our hotel I would be very happy to have you join us and explain how you got here."

My father leads us all to the bar to order our food having me sit between the large exceeds. While Patherlily begins his tale of how every exceed was removed from Edolas and sent to Earthland I gathered my notebook out of my satchel that I carry around. Beginning to write down music notes that I hear through the air I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking behind I see a small woman with blue hair and a tall man with long black hair and lots of piercings. They both are smiling at me and I flush being caught staring.

"Hi my name is Levy and this is Gajeel." She exclaims excitedly.

I wave at her and the man steps forward stooping down to be more eye level.

"Hey squirt, heard your Lilys cousin so that makes you family." He says with a wink making me smile when he ruffled my hair.

Hearing a familiar pop sound, I look to my right and notice Lily is a tiny black and white cat now. He seems to have a frustrated look as if he didn't change on purpose. My father begins to laugh at his plight.

"Don't hold enough magic to hold your size eh my boy."

"How is it that you can keep that shape so long?"

"I have to meditate, and store magic all the time."

Levy and Gajeel tell me they will see me later as our food comes and I begin to carefully eat so my bandana does show my face. Once dinner was finished we say goodbye to Lily who promises to help us find an apartment. We head back to our apartment and are excited to begin working tomorrow. After getting ready for bed snuggling down in bed he kisses my forward saying goodnight and he loves me as he shrinks down to a normal cat size before going to his own room. I can't help but remember all the friendly people and warm at the thought of having more family here.

With a large smile on my face I drift off to sleep thinking this could be a nice new beginning.

AN: Hope this was an alright chapter! Let me know if it was good or awful or any helpful criticism is welcome! I like to think I am getting better and you will see some formatting differences in the first and second chapter I will be sticking to this format from now


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy Tail. Sorry it took so long I had a terribly rough year and no inspiration till lately! So, any feedback to help a lady out is welcome! Be sure to call me out if I write anybody too ooc! I am trying my best but always looking to improve!

_Signed communication _ so I don't have to say I signed every time she talks

**Chapter two**

Waking up early from the small two-bedroom apartment we rented I decided to make my dad breakfast to burn off some of my nervous energy. I never been so excited to go to work before! Everyone was so nice I feel like I am going to truly love it there. Being part of the guild as well helps make me feel like I belong. I turned the radio on low and dance around the kitchen as I am making some dippy eggs and sausage for dad and myself. As I finish plating up the eggs and sausage dad grabs the toast from the toaster and starts buttering it for me. I give him a big smile which he chuckles in reply.

"Someone is in a good mood early this morning."

_I am excited to go back to the guild!_

"I am too it's such a nice surprise to see Patherlily again."

We ate in silence which was normal since I use my hands to eat. After breakfast, we work together cleaning up and get ready for the guild. Before leaving the apartment, I tie my smile bandana around my face and check in the mirror that it is on straight. Grabbing dads hand I pull him out the door.

Approaching the guild, I start getting even more excited I am practically running to the door dragging dad behind me. Opening the door, I notice that the guild is completely empty save for Mira at the bar. I let go of my dad's hand and go to the bar where she was waiting.

"Good morning! So, who will be cooking and who will be manning the bar?" She asks looking between my father and I.

"I will be manning the bar she will be cooking."

"Okay well let me show you the kitchens follow me."

As we follow Mira into the largest kitchen I have ever seen she explains that her sister just returned after being gone for two years and she is going to take some time off to spend with her going on missions and spending time that they lost together. She will train us and thinks two weeks should be enough time. I look around at the beautiful stainless-steel appliances excited to conquer this new domain and claim it as my own. Waving me over I go in front of a door next to the refrigerator waiting for her to explain.

"In here is where we keep our special ingredients. These are only for specific members of the guild."

She opens the door and I see large jars filled with what looks like metal, lightning and some sort of potion.

"The metal is for Gajeel our iron dragon slayer. He eats his element to replenish his magical energy. The same with the lightning is for Laxus our lightning dragon slayer. The green fluid is poison and that is for myself."

Both my father and myself are shocked by her words. He quickly asks what her magic is that she would need to consume poison. She laughs and answers the she has takeover magic and she turns into demons. Which just proves looks can be deceiving. Snapping my fingers to get dads attention.

_Ask where her step stool is so I can start cooking please!_

"Where is your step stool so she can get started?"

Pulling a step stool out from the side of the refrigerator she hands it to me and I set it up in front of the large restaurant size stove. Going around the kitchen I start pulling out pots pans and seasonings. Placing everything where I want them I look at my father expectantly, so he can start to bring me orders.

"I guess that's my cue to get to work. Where's the apron and notepad I can use?"

"Here you are, and I was wondering how long can you remain in your large form? I know Patherlily has been training but isn't able to use it longer than two hours at a time."

"Hahaha I stay in this form all the time unless I am sleeping!"

I hear them laughing as they exit the kitchen. I find a radio and turn it on low to have some music on to work to. Swaying to the music waiting for something to do I hear the door open and am surprised to see the Master walking over to me. My hand automatically checks my bandana that its covering my face before I wave hello unsure if he understands sign language.

"Good morning Calypso! Do you like your new work area?"

Grateful he asked a yes or no question I nod my head yes enthusiastically.

"That's good to hear my child. I am sorry we didn't speak much yesterday but I do have a few questions when your father comes in."

I tilt my head to the side wondering what he needs to talk to us about. I hope he didn't change his mind already! I can't help but worry that it may be somehow my fault for being unable to talk since dad already fits in so well. I am broken from my dark thoughts as my dad walks through the kitchen door.

"Hey Kitty I got three orders for you already! Oh! Good morning Master I didn't see you there!"

"Good morning Julius! I was just talking to Calypso waiting for you to come in. I have a few questions for you both and thought it best to ask you."

"Okay go ahead. Here start these orders and I will answer for both of us."

Handing me the orders I see a strawberry milkshake, raw fish and a fire chicken. I must find Mira to find out what a fire chicken is. Luckily, she comes in and I can point it out to her.

"Oh, that's just a roasted chicken we catch on fire for Natsu. He is the fire dragon slayer."

"Okay Julius I understand you have prior working experience at a small-town diner. My question is why haven't you worked as mages before? Also, what is both of your magical abilities?"

"Well the mage life isn't for everyone and we prefer the more mundane life. I don't have any other abilities than what you can see. I have this enlarged battle form like my nephew Patherlily. As for Calypso her magic ties into her voice and why she doesn't talk. I don't feel comfortable enough to tell you quite yet what her magic is so please respect that."

"Very well I respect your wishes. Calypso dear can you make me a BLT and send it up to my office with Mira please?"

I nod in response finishing the fire chicken and placing it on a tray with the milkshake and fish. Looking at my dad he seems tense after his talk with Master, so I decide to jump at him and give him a large hug. He catches me and hugs me back letting go of the tension that was once there.

"I guess I should take this out and round up some more order for you."

After a few hours of steadily making food for everyone Mira comes in to give a me a lunch break. I make a chocolate milkshake and take my notebook out to sit at the bar. I start writing down new lyrics to a song when I heard someone sit next to me. I look up and see a bunch of messy blue locks.

"Good morning Calypso! I came over to give you something to help you communicate with the rest of the guild!"

Handing me what looked like a pen I arch an eyebrow at her wondering if she wanted me to write in my notebook with it.

"It's a light pen all you have to do is write in the air or draw and it shows up for everyone to see! You would be able to talk to everybody then! To erase all you have to do is wave your hand through it!"

I never heard such a thing but try it out anyway.

**Good morning Levy!**

So excited to see it work I quickly engulf Levy in a hug.

**Thank you!**

"You're welcome! You can keep it and make tons of friends now! I know everyone will love you! I have to go pick out a mission with my team, but I can't wait to hear how everything goes when I get back!"

Waving goodbye to her I am so happy and excited I can talk to anyone now! Maybe I can fit in and make more friends here! Slurping down the rest of my milkshake under my bandana I quickly run back to the kitchen to show Mira and my dad what Levy gave me. This is going to be the start of a new chapter being able to communicate without barriers! I love this guild already!

AN: Hope this was an alright chapter did some tweaking with the original. This will be slow going for a while this is going to be a long story fyi. Leave a review give me some love!


End file.
